Fight For The Mind
by Silvee21
Summary: Two dovahketes go to an old temple for a hidden gem. Few weeks after the adventure one of the dovahketes starts acting strange and destructive. The other is worried and suspects the gem is at fault. Will she be able to save her friend from gems control?
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot and humid day in the jungle of the Jade DragonsKeep as two dovahketes, NightBlaze and Voltara, wonder through the thick forest. Voltara, a nice looking young girl with long, dark brown hair, glasses and purple and black wings and tail, was looking at the at the shackle on her left arm. "We're close! I can feel it!" She's exclaims to her partner. "Good! Then we can get out this heat!" Replies the blonde girl with orange and black wings. "Oh, deal with it NightBlaze!" Voltara grumbled. "Aaaaaaah! You so mean" complained Nightblaze.

Voltara rolls her eyes again and keeps on walking through the thick brush of the jungle floor. The two keep marching through the jungle, sweat dripping off there face, until they come across a huge temple with dragons on either side of the temple entrance. "We're here!" Remarked the purple dovahkete. "Oh! Finally! Let's get the power gem and go home!" Said NightBlaze with a sarcastic tone; to which Voltara responded with a sigh.

They venture to the ancient dragon temple and shine their flash lights into the darkness. Thousands years worth of spider webs, dust and silence echo from the temple. "It's kinda spooky lookin'! Let's turn back, Volty!" Said the orange one, slowly backing away. Voltara looks back at her friend with an annoyed look. "We came all this way for this! I'm not stopping now!" Exclaimed Voltara, with frustration in her voice. "I won't let some creepy temple allow me from getting the power gem!" She adds. "Fine, Fine... I'll go with you" sighs NightBlaze, defeated.

The two go inside the dark and cold temple, avoiding traps and solving puzzles. Eventually, they reach the final the puzzle, solve it, and the chamber wall opens. They creep in, careful for traps, so far no traps. "There it is!" shouts Voltara, pointing at the power gem. "Good, lets get it and run! I've had enough of these traps!" Replied NightBlaze, breathing heavily and sweating. "I know! I know! Jeez, could you show a little excitement here?" Scoffed Voltara, as she walked to the gems pedestal.

Voltara peers down at the shining green stone on the pedestal. "It's so pretty..." she says, seemingly entranced by the beauty of the stone. "Uh, you Ok there friendo?" questions her friend, scratching her head.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah I'm fine!" The purple dragoness replies, pulling out a substitute. In one swift movement, Voltara switches the real gem with the fake. "Got it!" She shouts back at her friend. Suddenly, the room starts to shake and the walls starts to collapse around them. "Lets get out if here!" screams NightBlaze. They bolt out of the dusty chamber and back through the corridors, dodging falling rock and walls.

They escape the collapsing temple and keep running all the way back to the surrounding village. They don't stop until they're in the hut the villagers allow them to use. "That was terrifying. I don't need to be buried alive like that one urban legend!" NightBlaze managed to say, trying to catch her breath. "you still have the power gem?"

"Yeah!" Voltara pulls it out of her pocket and shows it to her friend. "It's a marvel to look at!" She adds.

"Turn it into a necklace why don't ya?" NightBlaze jokes. "I guess I could!" Replies Voltara


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks after the find at the Jade Dragons keep. Voltara is at Nightblaze's house, playing video games called Super Mash Sisters: BRAWL! As how things usually go when they play these games, Voltara is winning; by landslide. "Aw! Come on! Just let me win this!" whined NightBlaze. "Nah! What's the point of competing then?" boasted Voltara, smiling happily. Nightblaze sighs as her avatar get launched across the screen, ultimately dying. Voltara laughs as Nightblaze throws her head back and groans in defeat.

"I'm so useless in this game!" groans the defeated dovahkete.

"Your not useless, your just... bad" commented Voltara, causing them both to laugh.

"Well! I gotta use the restroom! I'll be right back!" Nightblaze gets up and leaves the room in the direct of the restroom. "Alright, don't take took long!" responded Voltara after her. Voltara pulls out her phone and decides to watch videos while she waits. As she's scrolling down the vast selection of videos, she starts to hear a ringing sound along with a bad migraine starts to come over her. "This head ache is killing me..." She puts her phone down and walks through through the hallway to the kitchen bathroom. As she's making her way to the restroom, her head starts to spin and she has to lean on the wall to keep from losing her balance. She also starts hearing whispers all around her. _What is this..?_ She wonders to herself as she feels her breath start to quicken and the walls start to close in around her.

The purple dovahkete makes it half way down the hallway before seeing some shadow monster at the end of the hall. The shadow was all black except for glowing green piercing eyes, pinned at the young dovahkete. Voltara stops to test of the Shadow was just her dizzy mind playing tricks on her, by rubbing her eyes. When she looked back at the end of the hall, the shadow was gone. _Must just be my imagination..._ she convinced herself and she kept walking. When finally she got to the kitchen, she grabs a glass from the cupboard to fill it with water. When she turns around she, she freezes with fear. There, standing behind her, was the green-eyed shadow from the hallway, smiling viscously at her. "WHAT THE FUDGE?!" exclaimed Voltara "what are you?! Why are you following me?!" She demanded from the shadow. The shadow dovahkete just kept smiling and staring daggers into Voltara's souls. Then everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

At Voltara's house, five days after her lashing out at NightBlaze and a few more clashes with fellow friends; Voltara is alone in her room, listening to music and singing. While singing her favorite, she looks at the power gem she and Nightblaze recovered from the Jade Dragons Keep. Oddly entranced by its awing beauty.

As she stares into the gem around her neck, it's starts to give off a dark green glow; she begins to hear whispers from something or someone, deep inside the power stone, telling her to surrender to the gems power and become one with it. "Surrender...?" Voltara's asks in a daze. The gems green glow gets brighter as the whispers get louder. The gem then begins to hover a few inches above her hand and a huge black shadow rises from it. It morphs into the shape of the shadow dovahkete with two glowing green eyes.

Voltara freaks out and drops the gem on the floor. "What the?! Who are you?!" She demanded "I am the shadow of all your evils and flaws. In other words Voltage is my name." The shadow hisses. It's voice is ghostly and mysterious; it sounds like it's coming from everywhere and no where. "My evils and flaws..? Why would you even care about those?" The unnerved dovahkete murmurs. "I am the manifestation of those evils and flaws. I feed off them." Answers Voltage. "I have one purpose: cause havoc and destruction across the realms. And that starts with you. Once you submit to my control and mind" She continued, smiling evilly at Voltara.

"I will never submit to you!" Exclaimed Voltara "you have no control over me!" she adds, boldly. "Is that so? Then maybe we need to have a look at you recent actions. You had a recent fallout with your closest friend! Anger issues huh?" Voltage teased. "I don't normally act that way..." Voltara trails off "I don't know why I acted that way...". Voltage laughs evilly. "Why are you laughing?" Demanded Voltara. "It was so fun playing your emotions!" Voltage boasts.

Voltara has enough and yelled at Voltage to go away. Voltage just laughs maliciously at Voltara. Voltara then picks up the power gem and gets blasted with a wave of dark energy. Voltara screams as shadows comes out of the gem and envelopes Voltara, brings her into some dark void.

Voltara wakes up in the void, with tendrils around her wrists and ankles. She rapidly looks around and trying to break free from her bonds. Her eyes stop on Voltage, who's just standing in the darkness with her glowing eyes giving away where she is. "Your awake now! Good!" Voltage says slyly. "Where am I?!" Voltara demands "send me back!" Voltage chuckles menacingly "Who do you think you are, giving me orders? I'm the who's in control now!" Voltage bellows "and you are powerless against me!"

Voltara's shadow shackles sneak closer to her body and slowly cover her entire body, cocooning her in shadows. "STOP THIS! NO!" She manages to shout before being cocoons entirely.


	4. Chapter 4

On a Saturday afternoon at Bullseye, a general store, at the video game section of the store, Nightblaze was lookin at the array of game on the shelfs. She picks out a game, Dire Emblem, then goes to check out and pays for the game and leaves.

On her walk home, she sees her friend, Voltara, walking the same road opposite direction from her. NightBlaze perks up when she sees Voltara and stops to talk to her. "Hey Voltara! Can we-?" NightBlaze stop as she notices how different and sinister Voltara became. "Uh, are you ok Volty?" Questions Nightblaze. Voltage, possessing Voltara's body, up looks at Nightblaze and just smiles reassuringly "Yeah! I'm SO much better, now!" Voltage said using Voltara's voice but that doesn't completely fool Nightblaze, she can tell something is defiantly wrong with her, but the way she carried herself and the evil look in her eyes. "You don't look fine..." the orange dovahkete replied. Voltage just shrugged and says "I want to show you something important, friend. Come with me!" She grabs Nightblaze's arm and drags her to Voltara's place.

"Why are we at your place?" Questioned Nightblaze. "I told you! I have something I need to show you!" Responds Voltage, still using her victims voice. "Alright..." NightBlaze murmurs, suddenly having a deep sense of dread washed over her. Voltage goes to the box that contains the power gem, while Nightblaze tries to calm her nerves.

Voltage walks back to her nervous guest, with the gem in hand. "This is what I needed to show you!" She cooed. "The power gem? Volty, I've seen this, it's nothing new." The nervous dovahkete states. "Oh, I know you have. I want you to take a good look into the gem." The evil one said " it could be worth your while" She adds. "Your not supposed do that with power gems, you know this!" claims Nightblaze. "Why are telling me to do the number rule of power gems? Unless, your not voltara! Who are you?! What have you done to Voltara?!" She demands, getting into a defensive stance. "It seems that your not as susceptible to my beauty as your poor friend was!" Voltage says sadly before sighing "Your correct, I'm am not Voltara! I am Voltage! The darkness in the power gem! And YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!" She demands, her voice practically cracking the windows. "I'm not bowing down to you! Not in this life or the next!" NightBlaze shouts as she tries to grab the gem away from Voltage, only for voltage to dodge and kick her in the gut, bringing NightBlaze to her knees. "Weakling" Voltage taunts "you dare attack me?!" Dark magic swirls around Voltage and into her hand as a black ball of evil. She throws the ball of shadows at NightBlaze, launching her through two walls and into a tree.

NightBlaze attempts to stand after to attack but fall to her knees shortly after. Voltage flies over and lands in front of the struggling dovahkete. "Changed your mind, dovahkete?" Voltage asks menacingly. NightBlaze doesn't answer and unleashes a bright flash of orange light. When the light fades, the weak dovahkete is gone without a trace. Voltage just smiles "It's only a matter of time."

NightBlaze reappears in her room weak and dazed. "I've gotta find a way to stop her..." After taking two step toward her bed, she collapses "damn... I haven't used that much magic in a long time... I guess a short nap is ok..." She dozes off right there on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

The possessed dovahkete flies up into the clouds at lightning speeds and down at the earth below her before laughing evilly. She raises her finger to the sky and traces a symbol in the sky then shadows that shroud the earth. Creatures from horrors unseen fall from the darkened sky and wreaked havoc on the citizens below. Voltage laughs manically at her chaos.

As chaos takes over the streets the orange dovahkete, NightBlaze, zooms into the sky, as fast as her wings can carry her, to Voltage, this time she's ready for the fight. "Voltage!" She screams "Leave Voltara's body!" She orders Voltage who just laughs in response.  
"You really think you can defeat me?! Your NOTHING compared me! And your friend Voltara is lost in darkness!" Voltage boasts.  
"That's what you think!" She yelled as she charged at Voltage, eyes glowing orange, canines sharped and nails like claws. NightBlaze slashes and shout words of power at Voltage who is flying around and dodging every attack NightBlaze throws at her. Voltage grabs Nightblaze's wrist after she attempts to slash her with her claw-like nails. "Such a weak little dovahkete. Such a shame to destroy you" Voltage cooed before putting her palm on Nightblaze's chest then she get blasted down to the ground by a beam of darkness.

NightBlaze lays there's in a the crater in the assault and groans but shakes it off and darts back up to the fight. "YOU HAVEN'T BEAT ME YET!" she says as she gets cut off by Voltage darting straight at her slashing all over Nightblaze's body, drawing blood. "You were saying?" teased Voltage. "You... haven't... beat me... yet!" Gasps NightBlaze as she fall to the ground and falls unconscious.

When NightBlaze comes to her senses all she sees is black. She looks down and sees an endless amount of darkness, she looks up and sees the same thing; she's floating in darkness "Where am I..?" She wonders. Suddenly a golden light shine through the darkness and NightBlaze shields her eyes. When the light disappears the darkness becuz hugs field full of flowers and a big yellow sun shining over the field. "Whaaat?" NightBlaze questions.

She wonders around the flower field and eventually comes across a pedestal with an array gems and metals decorating it. She walks over to the pedestal and sees the power gem that she has. "My power gem..." she mumbles and she reaches for it. The gem gives off an orange glow and she clutches them gem. The orange glow becomes so bright it blinds the disoriented dovahkete. The next time she opens her eyes and looks around, she notices that all her wounds are gone and her vision seemed to get more powerful.

She has spouted dragon horns on her head and had scales running all over her body. Her hands have become dragon claws. Her magic and strength has increased tenfold. She says nothing and bolts back into the air to defeat the darkness, taking out aerial monsters on the way. "VOLTAGE!" She said, her voice as loud as thunder. Voltage turns and her eyes widen with shock "h- how did you..? Heh, no matter. I'll kill a millions times, if that's what it takes!" She shouts as that two engaged in combat.

As the dovahketes slashed and shouted words of power at each other, NightBlaze called out to Voltara to fight back against Voltage's control but to little success. At one last attempt to bring back her best friend back she screamed and pleaded for Voltara to come back and hugged Voltage tight, Voltara's mind surfaced. "N- NightBlaze...? Wh- what's happening?" She questioned her friend and hugged NightBlaze back. "Nothing you need to worry about... it's all over, don't worry" NightBlaze said calmly and released Voltara from her hug.

She looked back at Voltara and smiled warmly at her. Voltara smiles to but it quickly became evil as she fired a black beam at her NightBlaze. Nightblaze yelps in pain and hugs her stomach, where the wound was, but she keeps her warm smile. "It's alright... I... I don't blame you..." she chuckles her life starts to leave her and she falls to the chaotic streets below. Voltage just smiles as tears roll down her cheeks and voltage fades away giving Voltara's control. "NOOOO!" She screams as she flies down after Nightblaze and manages to catch hold her and slowly flies down to ground holding her friend in her arms.

Voltara, now with tears staining her face and sobbing. The darkness leaves the city and the sky fills with rain clouds and it rains down on the city like the whole world is grieving. As the rain falls and Voltara weeps, light magic flows through the air, healing the city and its people, along with bringing NightBlaze to life. The reborn dovahkete groans and starts to sit up "what happened...? I'm alive?!" She exclaims as voltara looks up and sees her wake and hugs her for dear life.  
"Thank god your alive!" She cried out.  
"Yeah... I'm happy to see you to!" NightBlaze hugs back.

The months following the event went by slow. Voltara is still dealing with the reality of her also causing the end of the world, butI'm trying my best to be there for her. As for me, I'm still dealing with the fact that I'm alive! I wake up every morning thinking this all a Dream. The city is still recovering from the damage by Voltage and her monsters.


End file.
